


(Cover) Mistakes by JaclynKL

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: A tale of dramatic irony, set at the end of season three. Veronica and Logan's mistake, again, had been not talking and yet expecting a different outcome each time.





	(Cover) Mistakes by JaclynKL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaclynKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608076) by [JaclynKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/38093465362/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

Sources:

   


End file.
